Greater Good
by MsDeacs
Summary: A scene between young Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald.


**For the Greater Good.**

The young man had golden hair and a confident demeanour. Around his neck hung a silver necklace, dangling on the silver chain was a symbol, it was _the _symbol. It meant everything to him.

Albus watched from a chair as Gellert Grindelwald poured over old pieces of parchment on the wooden, dusty floor. As he knelt over them the necklace swung down from his neck, swaying slightly.

"Why are you watching me Albus?" Gellert asked quietly.

Albus took off his reading glasses. "I was looking at the hallows." He replied simply, "And I was thinking I really should be going soon. Arianna needs me."

Gellert looked up from his parchment, "I think she needs you here. This work is important Albus...it could help her, you know that."

"Still..." Albus smiled, "She does not see that yet."

"But she will and _that _is what is important." Gellert replied.

They were sat in Bathilda Bagshots attic, over the past few weeks they had been given free roam to all the expansive knowledge that the witch had at her fingertips. This attic felt more like home to Albus than his own house only a few doors away.

Gellert stood up, "Think of it Albus, when we reach our goal Ariana will not need to hide." He paused and strolled over to where Albus was sitting, he held out his hand. Nervous and unsure of himself, Albus took it, Gellert's hand felt smooth and cool in his. Gellert pulled him from his seat so that Albus stood facing him.

"We're so _close_ Albus! We already know that Gregorovitch has the Elder Wand, once we retrieve that there are only two more hallows to find!" Gellert's words tumbled over each other and his blue eyes gleamed with excitement. He let go of Albus's hand and slowly lifted the same hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Albus's ear. "You can't leave me now." He whispered

Albus stayed perfectly still, his heart was thudding in his ears and he felt the blood drain from his face. He stared at Gellert, Gellert was smiling at him, he seemed completely calm but there was a mischievous sparkle in his eye. Rarely did Albus find himself so flustered. Grindelwald knew, he had discovered what Albus was... had he, Albus, even been trying to hide it? Was Gellert toying with him? Or did he genuinely feel...?

Before he even had time to answer these questions in his own head, Gellert had taken a step toward him. They were so close now that Albus could count each of his eyelashes.

"Stay for me." Gellert said.

The words hung in the air. They were dangerous words, words that Albus feared because he knew...he knew that if Gellert asked him again he would cave into his demands. He knew that if Gellert required it of him, he would leave Godric's Hollow that same night.

"Arianna..." He began, but the sentence trailed off and vanished from his tongue.

The blonde haired boy leaned in closer and Albus could feel his entire body shaking. The tip of Gellert's nose was now touching his.

"Stay for me." He said again.

Somewhere deep inside him Albus knew that this was not completely real...at least not completely true on Grindelwald's part and yet still hope surged through him and the young Albus Dumbledore locked those suspicious thoughts away.

Gellert smiled again, his teeth almost flashing in the dark. He wrapped his hands into Albus's hair and carefully, gently, pressed his lips against his. Gellert's lips were rough and Albus could faintly taste fire-whisky on Gellert's breath. He didn't care. The kiss could only have lasted a few seconds, but to Albus it was a short eternity.

Gellert pulled away to reveal a satisfied smile playing on his lips. "For the Greater Good?" He whispered.

Albus nodded absently, his mind seemed to have gone numb. Eventually he managed to find his voice... "For the Greater Good."

...

Albus Dumbledore woke up. It had been a long time since he had last had that particular dream. He had rather thought that with more pressing matters to deal with, those memories may have escaped his mind...apparently not. Slowly he got out of his bed and made his way down the hidden passage and back into his office. He then walked toward the pensieve and saw his own ageing face reflected in it's mystical waters.

Would Gellert even recognise him now? Would he know this aged face? He doubted it. Then again, he wasn't so sure that he would recognise Gellert...cooped inside his cell at Nurmengard. Indeed, what could time have done to the young golden-haired boy he had once known?

Sighing, Dumbledore reached into his nightgown and pulled out his wand...the Elder Wand. Yet another connection to his past. Carefully he used the tip of it to pull the silver memory from his mind. With a gentle flick he cast it into the depths of the pensieve as a single tear trickled down his crooked nose.

**I hope you enjoyed may take on Albus and Gellert's "friendship." I know it has been confirmed that Dumbledore's feelings for him were unrequited but I like to think that they did have a relationship...though with Grindelwald easily pulling the strings.**

**I might continue this with other flashbacks but I also think that it's okay as a one off. Please review, I would love to know what people think. And please point out any mistakes I may have made! **

**Hope you enjoyed :) **


End file.
